User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Twelve: Black Mask (DC Comics) vs. Big Smile Lee (Sleeping Dogs)
Intro Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my twelfth blog! Today we have two disfigured criminals of fiction entering the battlefield in this no holds barred gang war! Black Mask, the Dark Knight's childhood "friend" turned vicious enemy and criminal mastermind of Gotham City, vs. Big Smile Lee, the ruthless Hong Kong Triad of the Sun On Yee who will do anything to become the chairman, even if it means wiping out fellow Triads. These two men will go face to face, bullets will fly, but one will be, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Warriors Black Mask Roman Sionis was born 30 May, 1928 into one of Gotham City’s elite families, to wealthy and utterly self-absorbed parents, caring more about their social status than their son; moments after his birth, the doctor carelessly dropped him on his head. Roman's parents were less concerned about their son's well-being and more concerned about covering up theentire incident out of fear of how their wealthy friends would react to the news of their son's injury. A second incident occurred when he was a child. While at the Sionis family country estate he was attacked by a rabid raccoon. This incident was also covered up by the Sionis family, who forbid Roman to mention it to anyone. Further adding to the cauldron was his father's "friendship" with Thomas Wayne; both of Roman's parents disliked the Waynes and were quite vocal about it in private with their son. However, to their son's dismay, they continued to associate with Thomas and Martha Wayne and pretended to be friends with the couple, to the extent of literally forcing him to become friends with their son, Bruce. His parents' hypocrisy had a deep impact on him, and he grew to hate and resent them and the "masks" they wore in public. After his high school graduation, Sionis was given a high ranking position inside his father's company, Janus Cosmetics. There, he met and fell in love with Circe, a working class secretary. His parents didn't approve of the relationship and made it clear that they wanted it ended. Enraged, Roman burned down the family's mansion, killing both of his parents. Upon their deaths, he inherited the family fortune and business. Roman wasn't the businessman his father was, however, and eventually ruined Janus Cosmetics by funding a line of face-paint make-up which failed. In desperation, he threw large sums of money at the staff chemists to create a product to save the company, and what came back to him was a kind of water-proof makeup. The product was rushed to market without proper testing, and once it hit the market turned out to be a deadly toxin which disfigured several hundred women. Circe, now Sionis' fiancée, broke up with him in front of his entire staff. At that time, now successful mogul Bruce Wayne offered to bail out the company on the condition that Sionis give up control and allow Wayne to appoint his own Board of Directors. Sionis agreed, but was furious at the humiliation he had suffered. He went to the family mausoleum and broke his mother's ebony coffin lid. From a piece of this, Sionis carved a mask, becoming 'Black Mask'. (From DC Database) Big Smile Lee Henry "Big Smile" Lee is a Red Pole Triad and antagonist of the video game Sleeping Dogs. The richest Sun On Yee member, he primarily uses his intimidation and wealth to complete goals. He gained this wealth from a drug operation he ran early in his career and eventually rose up the ladder of the Sun On Yee. He used various laundering tricks and even invested in Sunny Wo's Three Circles Entertainment, a media outlet. Lee's operation grew and grew, even making Liu Shen Tong a lead enforcer, who would eventually kill undercover HKPD officer Charles Ho. In the events of Sleeping Dogs, he wanted to expand his territory, so he attempts to take over Winston Chu's money laundering operation in North Point, Hong Kong with the help of Dogeyes Lin. But this sparks a civil war between the Jade Gang and Water Street Gang. But with this though, Winston's ally Wei Shen, destroys Dogeyes' drug manufacturing warehouse and kidnaps Siu Wah, an associate of Lin. However, Lee is not happy with this so in retaliation, he attacks Chu's wedding and successfully wipes out his rival. Uncle Po, the Sun On Yee's dragonhead, is also shot and injured in the firefight. With Uncle Po's life hanging on a thread and the Water Street Gang in poor shape, Lee sends his enforcer Ponytail to collect money. This ignites another firefight resulting in Ponytail's death. With Lee's power growing and growing, Lee's main rival Broken Nose Jiang seeks to prevent him from becoming chairman by having Shen assist her. To irritate Lee, Jiang recommends Two Chin Tsao to become temporary chairman of Sun On Yee. With Tsao retreating to safety in his home after some "ghosts" haunt him, Lee can't eliminate his target. Shortly later Uncle Po dies in the hospital from causes that are unknown at the time. At Uncle Po's funeral though, a large shootout is taken place as Thomas Pendew, a police superintendent, arrests Sonny Wo and allows an 18k Triad squad to attack them. With everything around the organization crumbling around them, Lee demands to become chairman, citing that he is the most powerful and feared. However, Pockmark Chuek and Shen oppose this and suggest an election is taken place, upsetting Lee. An infuriated Lee sends a bunch of Triads to fight the Water Street Gang and to assassinate Shen and get rid of any opposition to get him more votes to become chairman. The hit is a failure though but Jackie Ma, a close friend of Wei is kidnapped. However, Jackie survives after being buried alive on an island. Desperate to get rid of Shen, Lee tips off Pendrew and he reveals that Shen is an undercover cop. Lee sends Tong to torture and kill Jackie and Wei. Jackie is disenboweled and hung from a pipe in an alleyway where Wei is taken and tortured by Tong. Sadly for Lee though, Shen survives again and goes to kill him on the eve of the election. After plowing through Lee's enforcers, Shen confronts Lee but is blasted in the chest by a shotgun. Lee goes on a boat to retreat from Wei, but he ends up crashing. After a brutal fistfight between the two men, Shen kills Lee after throwing him into an ice crusher, shredding him into bits. His death ends the civil war between the Triads and allows Jiang to become chairwoman of the Sun On Yee. Weapons Black Mask Switchblade= *6 Inch Blade *Concealable *Spring Loaded Mechanism *Double Edged |-| Dual Colt M1903= *24 oz. *.32 ACP *8 Round Magazine, 16 in Total *Semi Auto *Unknown, but probably short range |-| Colt Double Eagle= *2.66 Pounds *.45 ACP *8 Round Magazine *Double Action *Semi Auto |-| Remington 870= *12 Gauge *8 Pounds *Pump Action *7+1 Shells in the Mag *Pistol Gripped, No Stock, and Sawed Off |-| M1928 Thompson Submachine Gun= *.45 ACP *50 Round Drum Magazine *10.8 Pounds *Range: 50m *700 RPM *Clunky and Heavy |-| Ingram MAC-10= *30 Round Magazine *.45 ACP *50m-100m of Range *6.26 Pounds *1,145 RPM *Muzzle Velocity of 280 M/S |-| M16A2= *30 Round Magazine *5.56x45mm NATO *7.79 Pounds *700-950 RPM *500m-800m of Range |-| Mark II Grenade= *1.3 Pounds *2 oz of TNT *50 Yard Blast Radius, 5-10 for Fatalities |-| Gallery= Black switchblade.jpg|Switchblade Colt Model 1903.jpg|Colt M1903 Colt double eagle.jpg|Colt Double Eagle Red Hood Remington Shotty.jpg|Remington 870 Thompson M1928.jpg|M1928 Thompson Submachine Gun Mac 10 2.jpg|Ingram MAC-10 M16 Assault Rifle .jpg|M16A2 MK2 grenade.jpg|Mark II Grenade Big Smile Lee Machete= *2.5 Pounds *18 Inch Blade, 4 Inch Handle, 22 Inches in Total *Saw Bladed Edge |-| Heckler & Koch USP= *1.47 Pounds *.45 ACP *12 Round Magazine *50m of Range |-| Desert Eagle= *.50 AE *4.4 Pounds *50m of Range *7 Round Magazine *Muzzle Velocity: 470 M/S |-| Hawk Type 97-1 Shotgun= *12 Gauge *7+1 in the Tube *6.8 Pounds *Pump Action *Fixed Stock *Pistol Grip |-| Heckler & Koch UMP= *.45 ACP *600 RPM *70m of Range *25 Round Magazine *5.8 Pounds |-| Heckler & Koch MP7= *30 Round Magazine *HK 4.6x30mm *200 Meters of Range *4.19 Pounds *950 RPM *Muzzle Velocity of 735 M/S |-| Bullpup Heckler & Koch G36E= *30 Round Magazine *8 Pounds *5.56x45mm NATO *750 RPM *800m of Range |-| Grenade Launcher= *Fires 40mm Grenades *Attached to the Bullpup G36E *200m-400m of range (based on the AG36) |-| Gallery= SerratedEdgeMachete.jpg|Machete Usp.jpg|Heckler & Koch USP Desert-eagle-3.jpeg|Desert Eagle HawkType97-1.jpg|Hawk Type 97-1 UMP 45.jpg|Heckler & Koch UMP Mp7.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP7 738px-Wei's Gun.jpg|Bullpup Heckler & Koch G36E and Grenade Launcher X Factors Explanations *Black Mask isn't the most sane comic character in the world, as he is unstable and probably has some mental defects. Lee, while not the most mentally clear warrior, is a rational enough thinker where his sanity is in tact. *While Sionis is in the peak of his physical condition, Lee is the bigger and most likely stronger of the two men. *Lee may have been around a long time and is certainly at the top of the Triad food chain, Sionis gets the edge. In his conflicts against Batman. *Both of these men are extremely brutal, willing to kill anyone in their way. However, Sionis gets the edge because his mental stress may blind him and cause him to become more brutal. *Both men are bloodthirsty, both are willing to kill any opposition, both are brutal. It's even for me. *Marksmanship goes to Black Mask. He's certainly a better shot than Lee, who is rarely seen with firearms as Hong Kong law forbids them. Guns are a lot more common in Gotham and Black Mask uses them to their maximum potential. *Lee's intelligence seems to be average at best, as he seems to use his intimidation to get what he wants. When you compare it to the tactical mindset of Black Mask, it's an easy edge in favor of Sionis. *Lee is a very rich man, with his various forms of profit from his extortion, drug dealing, and various other forms of crime. But he's limited with firearms considering the laws of Hong Kong prohibit them. Black Mask, while not as wealthy, can get guns a lot easier, albeit illegally. It's even. *Both of these men are in their best physical condition. However, Lee typically has his men do the work and doesn't do much fighting. Mask is able to go toe-to-toe with other members of the DC Universe including the Red Hood and even Batman. *I'll have to give a slight edge to Mask, as he is one of the top gangs in Gotham his intelligence may allow him to use better tactics in battle. Edges Melee= Black Mask is certainly a skilled hand to hand combatant, the Switchblade is just way too small. It may be double edged, but the Machete's serrated edge will turn anyone to bits. Plus it's extra range will keep Sionis' men at bay. Edge: Big Smile Lee |-| Pistol 1= I'll call this even, as both guns bring their fair share of benefits. Black Mask's M1903s are lighter, they have a greater capacity, and he's skilled at wielding both guns. However, Lee's USP has the superior caliber, most likely has better range, and aiming one pistol is much more accurate than aiming two. Edge: Even |-| Pistol 2= The Desert Eagle brings a heavy amount of stopping power with it's .50AE round, the Double Eagle is certainly more practical. It has less stopping power, but easier to control recoil, is lighter, and has one more bullet in reserve. I hate the Deagle personally with good reason and never gets the edge outside of being compared to a revolver. Edge: Black Mask |-| Shotgun= The Remington may has more spread, but it's a pound heavier than the Type 97-1. While it doesn't do as much damage, the Hawk has the sturdier stock and can be aimed much better. Plus the wielder of the Hawk will be able to run around faster with less fatigue. Edge: Big Smile Lee |-| SMG 1= The UMP is the more modern and sophisticated weapon with superior ergonomics and lighter weight. But it doesn't have much ammo to back it up. The Tommy Gun is old fashioned, clunky, and good for only short to mid ranges. At the same time it jams a lot with it's drum mag. All facts aside, the Thompson brings more killing power and gets the edge. Edge: Black Mask |-| SMG 2= The Ingram MAC-10 is a rather poor SMG compared to other common SMGs like the Uzi, MP5, and yes, the MP7. The MAC-10 is heavier, has less range, and is less accurate than the laser that is the MP7. The RPM will destroy anyone caught in it but that means it will burn it's mag way too fast to be practical. Edge: Big Smile Lee |-| Assault Rifle= I'll have to give this edge to the G36. It's heavier, but has the more consistent fire rate, making it better for ranged combat. Plus the G36 is one of the rifles that's been meant to compete with the M16 and M4 series, so it's a rather close comparison. Edge: Big Smile Lee |-| Explosive= The grenade may be lighter and more portable, but the grenade launcher is attached to the G36, making easier to access. Plus it has better range and bigger explosive power. Edge: Big Smile Lee |-| Setting Where shall this battle take place? A Gotham Casino (A crowded casino with civillians where Mask is operating) Big Smile Lee's Compound (The location of the final mission in Sleeping Dogs) NO BATTLE POLL Will be explained in the notes Notes *Voting will end on June 27, 2014. *The battle will be 9 vs. 9. Big Smile Lee and 8 Triads vs. Black Mask and 8 members of his gang. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. *This will be my last battle in a long time. From July to September, I will be taking a vacation and will not have the time to write battles. I will not be retiring, just taking a break. Don't worry, I'll be back. Battle Big Smile Lee: Black Mask: Amusement Mile, Gotham City In a snowy Gotham night, screams break the weakened silence that is very rare in a city like this. But a scream didn't break the silence this time but rather a few black cars. These cars were different though, instead of the driver's seat being on the left like most American cars the drivers seats were on the right. Also, they had Hong Kong license plates. The vehicles stop infront of the Gotham Casino, a cheap hellhole for people to burn the cash they made through illicit means. Two armed guards stand at the front door, dressed in black suits and in dark masks. A Chinese man exits one of the cars, briefcase in hand. "Wait, what's in the briefcase?" one guard asks. But the window of one of the cars open and a gun barrel rears it's ugly head. One guard is shot in the head, brain matter torn by a .50 AE round. "WHAT THE F*CK!" the other says as he tries to take out his own pistol, a Colt Double Eagle, but gets a Machete to the neck. Blood flows out like a fountain as he tries to cover the wound, but to no avail. Black Mask: Eight more men exit the cars, but one had a horrendously scarred face. "Good work Tong," the scarred man said "now get in." The scarred man's name is Big Smile Lee, and he was in Gotham to take care of some business. "Ponytail", one of Lee's best enforcers open the trunks to reveal several firearms. The Triad gang gears up and enters the casino. In the casino, chips and coins are heard rattling with screams of joy and anger. Black Mask was looking from his office, a shot of scotch in hand. But it was all cut off as gunshots plague the air. Black Mask looks in surprise and anger. "AH SHIT!" he shouts as he looks as his men rush to the slot area. Mask grabs his M1903s and a Remington 870. "Everyone get out!" a Triad shouts in a thick Chinese accent. But he is quickly cut off by a Thompson submachine gun wielded by a member of Black Mask's gang shoots him in the torso. The rest of the men take cover behind slots and aim their shots. One Triad tries to shoot a man in a mask with his G36 but is shot in the head by another man's M16A2. Big Smile Lee: Black Mask comes out of his office, Remington in hand, and tells one of his henchmen "Stop them no matter what." He goes farther to the back while his men fight on. One of Lee's men decides to fire a grenade from his G36 and manages to hit a mobster on a stairwell, causing the rail to break and him to fly over onto a poker table. Black Mask: Sionis' men fall back into the building, Lee's men following them. Lee is growing impatient, this was supposed to be an assassination but is one that is going horribly wrong. As they go upstairs, they see another man with a MAC-10 aim and fire at them. One Triad is shot in the head and chest, blood spraying all over the other men. Big Smile Lee: The Triads try to retaliate by firing at him. One of them, armed with an MP7 doesn't stop firing though, and manages to hit him in the leg. The man falls over and grasps his wound, screaming in pain. He looks though the barrel of the MP7 before he's killed. They spot another gangster trying to exit though the fire escape, but Lee shoots him in the back with his Hawk Type 97-1, his spine is practically destroyed and blood cover's the door. Black Mask: They look into the staircase and they see a man in a clean cut, black suit. "Hey!" Lee shouts. "You can't escape me!". "But I can sure as hell try!" Sionis shouts as he fires his Remington, pellets landing on top of a Triad and penetrating his skull and tears his brain from above. Big Smile Lee: The rest of the group scurry around, shouting in Chinese. Ponytail fires his USP towards Sionis but doesn't hit him. Sionis hurries upstairs and opens the door to the next floor. Lee and his men go upstairs and open the door to the floor Black Mask entered. "Split up and find him!" Lee commands as the one Triad goon and Tong go left while Lee, Ponytail, and the other Triad go right. Down the dimly lit hallway, Tong and the Triad aim their weapons in hope of finding Black Mask. But in the one room they didn't check yet, Sionis was there with one of his goons. The goon takes a Mark II Pineapple Grenade out of his suit pocket and looks at his boss. He pulls the pin, cooks it, and tosses it down the hall. Tong notices the grenade and jumps into one of the rooms but the goon isn't so lucky, as he's evicerated in the blast. Big Smile Lee: Tong sees that the goon's UMP flew into the room with him and he grabbed it. He peeks out the room but sees Sionis firing his M1903s. He blindfires outside the room and hopes for the best. He hears Sionis swear as a loud thud fills the hallways. Black Mask: Tong checks his clip as he feels a fist collide with his face. His gun flew out his hand but was able to unsheath his machete in time. "I got a knife too." Mask says as he flicks out his switchblade. "But mine's bigger." Tong says as he slashes his machete towards Sionis. Sionis stabs towards Tong and avoids his machete. After one last slash, Sionis punches Tong in the face and grabs his shirt collar. He slits his throat, and jams the knife in his chest. The shirt soaked Tong's blood as he takes his last breaths. Big Smile Lee: Meanwhile, Lee and his men look around for more of Sionis' men. One Triad with a G36 spots one of Black Mask's gangsters and fires but he shoots out the lights. They advance forward but a door behind them opens and a gangster fires with his Colt Double Eagle, killing the Triad. Big Smile Lee: Ponytail turns around and fires his USP towards the gangster, scoring hits on his neck and forehead. They turn around to find the guy who shot the lights out. They hear foot steps and spot a shadow standing near a window. Lee blasts him with his Hawk Type 97-1, the glass breaks and the figure flies out the window. Black Mask: The two remaining Triads decide to keep searching for Black Mask. "I saw a helicopter on the roof earlier. Maybe he's going to fly outta here" Ponytail suggest. They decide to take the elevator up to the roof, suspecting that's where he would go. Ponytail presses the button to get the elevator but they look around to make sure Black Mask isn't around. But when the elevator doors open, Ponytail's back was pierced by .32 ACP rounds from Mask's M1903s. Big Smile Lee: Big Smile Lee tries to fire his shotgun but turns out he's out of shells. Mask punches him in the gut and drags him into the elevator. Sionis picks up Lee and punches him again. "So this is the best you could do Henry?" Sionis says. The elevator doors open and Lee is pushed outside. Mask takes out his Colt M1903s and points them at Lee's head. "Any last words?" Sionis says. Lee doesn't respond, just spitting out a few bloodied teeth. Mask opens fire but no bullets are fired from his gun. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sionis shouts. "Empty?" Lee asks with a smirk on his face. Mask tries to tackle Lee to the ground but Lee manages to roll out of the way. He kicks Sionis in the face, dazing him, and unholsters his USP. Lee aims the pistol at Mask and pulls the trigger, blood staining the white snow. Black Mask: Lee dusts the snow off his vest and shirt and sees a signal of a bat in the sky and hears police sirens whail in the distance. "Damn that vigilante..." Lee mutters as he hurries back to the elevator and thinks of a plan of escape. WINNER: BIG SMILE LEE Expert's Opinion While Black Mask's X Factors were superior to Lee's, his weaponry didn't work well. Big Smile Lee was the more sane leader leading better armed men with more advanced firearms that had more range and better ergonomics. Sionis' skills in hand to hand combat and dual wielding were impressive, but his other firearms crippled him to the point where it cost him the fight. Big Smile Lee is the deadliest warrior. Category:Blog posts